Summer Nights
by Inuyashasgrl15
Summary: (Sequel to 'Rainy Days') Here it is guys, i've finally made a sequel. Summary: After admiting their feeling and with every thing out of the way what comes next? Well if you plan on staying together forever what usually comes next? lol hope you like!


**Summer Nights**

**AN:** Ok well sum1 suggested 4 me to make a sequel to my one-shot 'Rainy Days' so i thought about it and went ahead with it. THANX TO BABY-G YOU PPL HAVE A SEQUEL! the one who told me to write the sequal after i got the suggestion.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and if I keep sayin I like to dream bout it (even though i do) my friend Joe won't stop picking on me:sticks tongue out at Joe: Ya well guess what Joe, INUYASHA IS KAWAII! Now get online! I also have no rights to the name Keichi. I just love that name so much! lol.

**NOTE: **Plz if you don't mind check out my new fic **'Careless Whisper'**

**_AFTER.THE.RAIN.THE.SUN.SHINES.THEN.A.BRIGHTER.DAY.AFTER.THE.RAIN. _**

"Come here now!...fuck when Kagome finds out she'll kill me." Inuyasha said as he searched the field. "Keichi!" He stopped when he heard a rustle in the bushes. He chuckled as he knealed down in front of the bushes.

"Dad!" A little boy with dark brown doggy ears and brown eyes yelled and came up behind Inuyasha.

"What the fuck! Then..." Inuyasha turned to look at the bushes.

"I swear if you pull out that sword your dead." Kagome giggled as she stood up from behind the bushes.

"Holy shit!" Inuyasha stumbled back.

"And stop talking like that in front of him." She told him sternly.

"Ha! We got him mom!" The little boy said as he ran over to his father.

"Keichi you need to stop running off." Inuyasha told him as he sat up.

"Ya now you decide to tell him." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Keichi!" A voice called from the hut.

"Comin Shippo!" He yelled back and ran off.

"Your just mad we finally got you." Kagome teased.

"Come here you!" Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her down next to him. "That's funny huh?" He asked as he rolled over on top of her. She giggled and pushed him away playfully.

"Very funny." She laughed.

"Oh ya?" He grinned as he tickled her.

"No! Ok ok, it's not funny. It's mean." She laughed trying to push his hands away.

"You got that right." He told her as he continued his tickling.

"Please stop. I love you?" She tried to get him to stop as she laughed.

"I know." He smirked. "Show me."

"Your terrible." She laughed but pulled him down to her anyways but pushed him off of her once he stopped. She laughed as she ran off.

"Hey! Get back here!" He yelled as he jumped to his feet and ran after her. He stopped when he saw her trying to hide behind a tree. He jumped up on a branch of another tree and hoped branch to branch until he got to the tree she was at and jumped down right in front of her.

"Hey no fair." She complained. "You cheate.." She was cut off when his lips locked with hers. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Going for another one?" Miroku chuckled as he walked over to them. Kagome blushed as Inuyasha glarred at him.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked with a low growl.

"Just letting you know Keichi jumped into a puddle of mud. I'm not cleaning him up I have to bathe Sachi." Miroku said and let his arms drop to his sides showing mud all over his sleeves.

"That boy can't ever stay clean." Kagome giggled as she started walking over to the hut.

"Did they both jump in the mud?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ya, Keichi and Sachi were playing with Shippo but then jumped in a mud puddle." Miroku explained and Inuyasha started heading toward the hut followed by Miroku.

"Keichi look at you. Your covered in mud." Kagome giggled when she wiped mud from his face so she could actually see it. "What were you doing baby?"

"I dun know. I'm sorwy mommy." He said as she picked him up to bring him to a stream.

"It's ok cause your daddy is helping clean you up." Kagome said sweetly as she carried her 5 year old son to the stream.

"His daddy is doing what?" Inuyasha asked as he was walking toward her.

"Your helping clean him up. He's covered in mud." Kagome giggled when she put him down to show him. Keichi ran over to his dad and jumped up and down for him to pick him up. Kagome looked down to see her shirt now covered in mud.

"Looks like you both need baths." Inuyasha chuckled as Keichi kept jumping up and down. "I'm not picking you up, your covered in mud." He said as he knealed down. Keichi stopped jumping and his ears drooped as he brought his hand to wipe his eye.

"Your making him cry!" Kagome told him as she came over to the two.

"Kid you are way to spoiled." Inuyasha said as he picked him up and chuckled when Keichi started to laugh.

"Here let your mom hold you for a second." Inuyasha said as he handed Keichi to Kagome and took off his haori and shirt and then took him back. "Ready?" He asked him.

"Ready for what?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Weady!" Keichi yelled and Inuyasha started running and jumped into the stream.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she ran over and stood by waiting for them to surface. She got scared when they didn't surface. "Inuyasha! Keichi!"

"Aunty!" Sachi yelled running over to the stream. Kagome jumped up when Sachi yelled and slipped into the stream. Inuyasha and Keichi came up laughing as Keichi pointed at his mom.

"Inuyasha you idiot!" Kagome yelled splashing water at him.

"Hey watch the language." He mocked and she just glarred at him.

"Wim mommy, wim!" Keichi said as he tried to swim but Inuyasha still held him.

"Keechi!" Sachi yelled from the side of the stream.

"Sachi!" Keichi yelled and tried to go to the side but Inuyasha still held him.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled mocking his daughter as he came up behind her.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled mocking his son throwing his arms out. Kagome burst into laughter at how stupid they looked. Keichi started going to the side as soon as he got free needing some help from Kagome to make it out of the stream.

"Wes go find my mommy and tewl hur daddy is cwazy." Sachi said taking Keichi's hand and running off.

"Wait! Sachi! You didn't get cleaned off!" Miroku yelled as he ran after her.

"Your crazy." Kagome giggled as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.

"Crazy for you." He said softly kissing her lightly. She smiled putting her arms around him.

"You know what? I was wondering what it'd be like having a little girl." Kagome said softly, Inuyasha was surprised at first but smiled as he held her tight.

"Let's find out." He smirked lifting her up out of the stream and carrying her over his shoulder.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as he ran towards their hut. "Stop! I was just saying." Kagome told him. He stopped and put her down when Sango and Miroku were sitting around the fire with the two children. Kagome walked over to Keichi and knealed down by him.

"I think they wore thenselves out running away from Miroku." Sango giggled as she got up and picked up the now clean Sachi. "I'm going to head back home before it gets late. Come on Miroku."

"Ok I guess we'll see you guys later." Kagome said giving Sango a hug before she left with a worn out Miroku following her as they headed back home. Keichi yawned rubbing his eyes.

"I think it's time for bed." Kagome told Keichi softly.

"No mommy, i'm not tired." Keichi said with a yawn. Inuyasha watched with a smile as she tended to Keichi. She laughed quietly and picked him up. "No mommy, I want to pway." He argued tiredly.

"We can play tomorrow baby." Kagome said as he lied his head on her shoulder.

"Nooo, pway now." Keichi said slowly falling asleep. "Pway...now..." He said before falling into a deep sleep. She rocked Keichi back and forth and once he fell asleep she turned toward Inuyasha to see him watching her with a smile.

"What?" She smiled.

"Nothing, I think a little girl would be perfect." He said as he walked over to her and kissed her lightly. She smirked as she handed Keichi to him.

"He needs to be put in bed." She smirked as she walked off into the hut. He smirked as he followed her in and went and took Keichi to his room. He put him on the bed as he got him some clothes and sat him up to change him.

"Daddy?" Keichi asked tiredly.

"Ya?" He asked quietly as he changed his shirt on him.

"Tell mommy I not tired pwease, I wanna pway." Keichi said with a yawn.

"How about if you go to sleep now then we can go see uncle Sota tomorrow." Inuyasha made a deal with him.

"Weally? Ok...I'll twy to go to sweep." He said tiredly as he was put into bed with the blankets up to his neck. Inuyasha chuckled softly as he fell asleep right away.

"Not tired huh?" He asked quietly as he watched him sleep. Kagome walked in and wrapped her arms around him from behind and looked at Keichi.

"He's 'never' tired." Kagome said giggling softly not to wake him up. She reached down and rubbed Keichi's little puppy ear and kissed him on the cheek. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her into the hallway and closed the door. He leaned down and kissed her. Kagome pulled away and wrapped her arms around his neck as she looked up at him. He smirked when she just looked at him.

"What?" He asked as she kept looking up at him with eyes that held love as she looked into his.

"Nothing...your a good dad." She told him sweetly.

"And your a good mom. That boy is lucky, you spoil him so much." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Do you think we're ready for another baby?" Kagome looked at him curiously.

"There's no reason we're not." He answered softly.

"Hmm...good cause I want to have a little girl." She smirked bringing him down into a kiss. He smirked as he lifted her up but not leaving her lips as he walked to their room and shutting the door. He sat her on the bed as he pulled away.

"A sister would be good for Keichi." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"And I miss having a little baby around." Kagome smiled leaning up to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Well I suppose we do something about it then." He smirked.

"I suppose so." Kagome said pulling him down to her capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled away for a second to pull her shirt over her head but locking his lips with hers once that was out of the way. He licked her lips asking for enterance and entered her mouth when she parted her lips for him while his hands roamed her sides slowly making it down to her pants bringing them down without ever leaving her lips. He finally left her lips as he trailed kisses down to her neck, sucking and nipping as he went making circular motions on her sides with his hands soothing her. Kagome let her hands roam his body as she reached down and pulled his pants down off of him throwing them to the side to be left forgotten. He stroked his hands through her hair as she reached her hands above his head while rubbing his ears. Slowly he brought his hands around her torso to reach behind her unhooking her bra and throwing it to the side. He trailed hot kisses down her body causing her to arch her back to him and moan in pleasure with every nip he made to her breast. Her hands roamed his body tracing her finger over his firm warm skin going over every muscle she felt.

He slowly made his way back up to her neck where he nipped at the spot where he had marked her when he first claimed her as his mate. She groaned as he teased her with every move made. He noticed her anticipation and smirked as he claimed her lips into a rough yet loving kiss, he opened his eyes and looked at her to see her loving soft eyes full of lust and desire for him. Moaning as she felt her way down to the rim of his boxers that he wore and pulled at them so he could discard them like every other piece of clothing. He smirked as he continued to kiss her and guided her as she pulled them off. He slid his hands down her sides slowly going over every curve until he got to her panties and slowly pulled them off before throwing them off to the side. He trailed back to her neck and pulled away when he came to her ear. "I love you Kagome." He whispered. She felt that all to familiar shiver run down her back as he whispered to her. "You are so beautiful." He said kissing her between every sentence. She moaned as he continued to whisper into her ear. "You mean everything to me." He said with a kiss.

"I-Inuyasha, I love you too." She whispered bringing his face to her and leaning up to kiss him. "Please, take me now." She moaned as he leaned down to kiss her again slipping a finger inside of her, then another to feel that she was ready for him.

"I love you so much." He whispered as he positioned himself and thrusted into her. She moaned as he thrusted into her faster and harder with every thrust. She wrapped her arms around his neck willing him to go faster. He got the message as he thrusted into her faster and harder. She moaned when she felt her stomach in knots. He leaned down a locked lips with hers slipping his tongue in when her lips parted.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled out his name as she hit her climax. He came after yelling her name too as he collapsed in exhaustion next to her.

"I love you." He whispered to her after a few minutes.

"I love you too." Kagome said back while panting.

"Go to sleep." Inuyasha told her as he pushed her hair out of her face as she closed her eyes and leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"G'night." Kagome said with a yawn.

"Night." Inuyasha said as he watched her fall asleep before letting himself be taken in by sleep.

_**NOTHING.STAYS.THE.SAME.AFTER.THE.RAIN.THE.SUN.SHINES.THEN.A.BRIGHTER.DAY.**_

_**FIVE.YEARS.LATER.**_

"Mom! Dad! I'm going to go play with Sachi!" A 10 year old Keichi yelled from the front of the house.

"Ok! We'll be outside soon with Yori and Kasei." Kagome called to him as she helped Inuyasha change their clothes.

"I go wif Keechi!" Yori yelled as he struggled with his clothes.

"Yori wait till you get dressed son." Inuyasha told him as he rubbed his 5 year old son's small silver dog ears while the little boy looked down at his clothes with his warm amber eyes.

"Kasei stay still baby." Kagome said as she tried to pull her pants up as the 3 year old girl kept squirming. She had dark brown hair and dog ears like her brother Keichi but with amber eyes.

"Damn and we wanted this." Inuyasha chuckled as he held down Yori trying to put his shirt on right.

"Yup and you know what? I don't regret it." Kagome smiled picking up Kasei and kissing Inuyasha on the cheek as she walked out of the room with the little girl. He smirked and finally finished with Yori and saw him run out of the room in search for his brother.

"Kagome let me hold her please." Sango pleaded as she walked over.

"Where is Senshi?" She laughed as she handed Kasei to Sango.

"Ran after Sachi. Aww, you are so cute." Sango laughed as she played with the baby. Inuyasha came up behind and wrapped his arms around Kagome.

"Daddy! We pway?" Yori asked as he tugged on Inuyasha's pants.

"Pway? You wanna pway? Ok i'll race you outside." Inuyasha said playfully as he took off outside slowly letting Yori win. Kagome laughed as she watched the two run off. "Aw man you beat me again." She heard Inuyasha say from outside and a little boy laughing. Yori ran back inside and reached for his mother's hand.

"Mommy pway? Daddy not good at wacing." Yori tried pulling Kagome outside.

"Ok let's go get daddy." Kagome told him and saw him run off back outside. Kagome walked out seeing Yori jump on Inuyasha.

"Mommy come on! I can't howd him!" Yori yelled out. Kagome laughed as she ran over.

"Yori, go find your brother." Inuyasha whispered to him.

"Ok!" Yori ran off after his brother once again.

"Trying to get me huh?" Inuyasha smirked.

"What? Never." Kagome giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh ya? So it was all planned by Yori?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"I suppose so." She grinned.

"Wow I wonder where he thought up to do that." He wondered out loud.

"No idea." Kagome smirked as he leaned in to kiss her.

"DADDY! I can't find Keechi!" Yori yelled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Aww it's ok, don't cry." Kagome said as she knealed down to pick him up.

"It was all worth it, i'm always with you." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome. She looked at him questioningly before realizing what he meant. She smiled as she kissed him but pulled away when Yori yelled when he saw Keichi run by.

"Keechi! Keechi!" Yori yelled as Kagome set him down and watch him run after his brother.

"Yup it was." Kagome smirked as she watched her two boys playing then turned to Sango who was walking over with Kasei.

"Come here Kasei." Inuyasha said as he reached for his little girl.

"Kagome do you know where Miroku is?" Sango asked as she looked around.

"Uhh...I think he's with Senshi." Kagome told her as she looked around too.

"I swear Miroku better be with him or i'll kill him." Sango said as she walked off to find him. Kagome looked to see Inuyasha swinging Kasei around.

"Inuyasha be careful!" Kagome warned when he threw her into the air.

"Don't worry, she's ok. Look she's laughing." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Fine just be careful." She cautioned him.

"I am." He smirked. She hugged him from behind and rested her cheek to his back. He looked at her curiously.

"I love you Inuyasha." She whispered. His look softened as he turned to hug her back with one arm as he held Kasei.

"I love you too." He told her kissing her on the head. He laughed when Keichi and Yori both ran over with mud all over them. "What is it with you guys and mud?" Inuyasha asked as he handed Kasei to Kagome and grabbed both boys. "Guess you need a bath now."

"Nooo!" Keichi yelled trying to get loose.

"No baf! No baf!" Yori struggled. Inuyasha smirked and looked at Kagome who was watching with a warm smile as she held Kasei.

"Ok you guys can go swimming instead." Kagome told them.

"Yay!" Keichi yelled as he ran for the stream.

"Swim! Swim!" Yori ran after his brother.

"You better go join them." Kagome giggled as she saw Inuyasha now covered in mud. He smirked as he slowly walked toward her.

"Inuyasha no! I have Kasei." Kagome said as she held the baby close backing away.

"Then you have to help." He smirked while crossing his arms.

"Whatever go help those two." Kagome smirked as he turned around and walked off.

"Come on Kagome!" He yelled back as he walked to the stream.

"Ok!" She yelled as she looked down at Kasei. "No matter how long ago...I'm always going to remember that day huh?" She giggled as she stroked her baby's cheek. "Rain rain, don't go away, please stay another day. Beautiful how beautiful is the rain, beautiful the beautiful rain." She sung softly as she rocked Kasei back and forth.

"Mommy!" Yori called out.

"Come on Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Coming!" She yelled as she ran to the stream.

_**AFTER.THE.RAIN.THINGS.GONNA.CHANGE.THERES.NO.MORE.PAIN.AFTER.THE.RAIN.**_

**_AUTHORS.NOTE._** Well here is the sequel! Ok that was my first lemon and to me it kinda sux but my friend told me to keep it in. --;; And i do not own any of the names used in this fic. One of the names i read in a fic and i loved the name so much! Hope this sequel was ok!

_**READ.AND.REVIEW.**_

_**Bye for now,**_

_**Maria**_


End file.
